The Blog of Awesomeness
by Scottish Hills
Summary: In his boredom Prussia decides to write a blog. Not just any blog, an AWESOME one describing the insane antics he and the rest of the world get up to.
1. Blog

**I've been writing these for a couple weeks and now I'm finally sharing it with you guys! :)**

 **Most of the posts are really random, but its Prussia we're talking about. Also just so you know I use human names in the posts because you wouldn't reveal to the world that your the personification of a nation, now would you?**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy and don't forget to comment. I would love to hear some feedback from you guys :)**

* * *

Prussia was sprawled out on his bed, bored out of his mind. Why did all his friends have to be busy?! Even his brother couldn't spend time with him! Well he did see him everyday, he lived in his basement after all, but that's not the point! Prussia needed something to do with his unlimited free time.

He rolled over with a groan, grabbing his laptop off the ground and flipping it open. As he scrolled through his various tabs something caught his eye. In big bold letters an ad read, **Create your own blog**. It was like a light bulb went off, that's what he would do! He, the awesome Prussia would write a blog!

Clicking on the ad he immediately started writing the description.

* * *

 _ **Hello people of the world! My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt, the awesomest person you will ever have the honor of knowing (don't deny it, you know its true~).**_

 _ **Now let me tell you a little about my awesome self.**_

 _ **1) I have two best friends, Francis (who is French, if you couldn't already tell) and Antonio (he's Spanish). Together we are known as the Bad Touch Trio among our co workers.**_

 _ **2) I have a little yellow canary named Gilbird and he is an extension of my awesomeness.**_

 _ **3) I am albino (meaning I have white hair, pale skin and red eyes). Even though it may sound awesome, trust me that when summer comes around it is absolute HELL.**_

 _ **4) My favorite foods are wurst and beer!**_

 _ **5) I live in my brothers basement... that sounds even less awesome now that I think about it.**_

 _ **6) And lastly- I am Prussian, not German!**_

 _ **So without further a do, I present my insane and awesome life!** _


	2. Post 1-3

**Post #1 – Unannounced**

 _Yesterday I visited my favorite Austrian, Roderich. He is one of the most boring people you will ever meet, seriously he can sit at the piano for hours! Anyway, once he saw me he started yelling and throwing his sheet music at me! Why you always gotta be so mean, Roddy? I only wanted to say hello._

 _Ok to be fair, I wasn't really invited. I kinda just walked in and sat down on the couch. Ah I love annoying the shit out of him, it's so refreshing._

 _Side note: Let's just say I'm glad a certain Hungarian wasn't there to bash my brains out..._

* * *

 **Post #2 – Meeting**

 _I feel as though the life was just sucked out of me..._

 _Meetings are sooo boring! I don't even have to go, but West makes me. This time he had to firemen carry me to the meeting because I refused to leave the hotel room. That was a very unawesome move there West._

 _But there are some hilarious things that go down during these meetings. I'll list some of the usual stuff..._

 _\- Arthur and Francis bitching, sometimes the fights get so bad that they have physical injuries. (I just sit and watch them, laughing my ass off)._

 _\- Feli falling asleep and my brother having to wake him up by threatening him. (its not as bad as it sounds. All he has to say is 'I'll destroy all your pasta')._

 _\- Alfred being an idiot and Arthur yelling at him._

 _\- Matthew being ignored (my poor Birdie ; ^ ;)_

 _\- Antonio annoying Lovino... (that's nothing new)_

 _\- Vash threatening to shoot everyone. I'm just surprised he's allowed to have a gun in the building._

 _I'm disappointed nothing exciting happened. Oh well there's always next time, which is next month. Yeah, we have these fucking things on a monthly basis._

* * *

 **Post #3 – Prepared**

 _I feel bad for any poor soul who walks into the UN building on meeting days. A tourist might hear yelling and fighting breaking out and think some terrorists have taken over the place._

 _No need to be alarmed, its just us. Yeah, I forgot to mention we work there._

 _So if you happen to be in the UN building at this time, I feel as though it is my duty as the awesome Gilbert to prepare you for the following..._

 _1) If you see a random streakier running around the second floor of the building, purge your eyeballs immediately! I unfortunately see that on a regular basis so its already been engraved into my mind. *shudders*_

 _2) If you see a tall, violet eyed man wearing a scarf turn right around and DO. NOT. TALK. TO. HIM! Your life depends on it._

 _3) If a green eyed man with bushy eyebrows offers you food, say NO. Trust me, you do not want his scones._

 _4) If you stumble upon– You know what, just stay on the first floor and you'll be fine._


	3. Post 4-7

**Post #4 – My Canadian ^ ^**

 _My best friend, outside the Bad Touch Trio, is Matthew or Birdie as I like to call him. He's the one that for some reason only Francis, Alfred, my awesome self and occasionally Arthur can remember._

 _I don't know why no one seems to know him, I mean he's probably the nicest and second most awesome person in the world! And he makes the best pancakes. No seriously, its like heaven in your mouth._

 _Shout out to Birdie~! I hope you continue to put up with my awesomeness. Love ya~!_

* * *

 **Post #5 – The problem with Francis**

 _As you may know Francis is one of my best friends. He is the biggest flirt in the history of French people and an awesome cook. Francis also still holds a grudge against Arthur for making fun of his hair, this happened when they were like 5._

 _So today I go over to his house and find him sitting on the couch, drunk and blabbering about how Arthur hates him. I eventually get the drama queen to his room, tucked him in and all that shit. Its such a hassle having to deal with him when he gets like this._

 _Matthew, Michelle, Aveline I don't know how you do it, but you need to tell me your secrets for taking care of this drama queen!_

 _I'm being totally serious. Please tell me._

* * *

 **Post #6 – Watch out**

 _-Life tip-_

 _Never harm an unstable Spaniard's tomato. _

_If you harm Lovino in any way then get ready to meet a person you do not want on your bad side. Antonio's dark personality._

 _Francis and I have experienced 'him' first hand and the only ones who can calm him down are us and Lovino. So if none of us are there then run away and try not to die._

 _Side note: If he says he's going to get an old friend, he's not talking about a person..._

* * *

 **Post #7 – Drinking Buddies**

 _Once a month Arthur, Mathias and I go out drinking. We are a interesting bunch at the bar, sounding like old men talking about the past n' stuff. I admit that its actually fun listening to Arthur complain about his siblings and Mathias' constant struggle with Lukas. I could go on and on, but people can only handle so much of my awesomeness._

 _Out of the three of us Mathias has the highest tolerance, its that damn Scandinavian blood I tell you! Either way all of us get so drunk off our asses that someone has to pick each of us up._

 _Matthew comes and gets me, Lukas gets Mathias, and finally Alistair comes to get Arthur._

 _The next day we have the worst hangovers and tell ourselves we will never do it again, but when does that ever really work?_

* * *

 **A/N: Here are the list of nations I mentioned, I forgot to put this in the last one.**

 **Francis (France)**

 **Arthur (England)**

 **Matthew (Canada)**

 **Michelle (Seychelles)**

 **Aveline (Monaco)**

 **Lovino (S. Italy)**

 **Antonio (Spain)**

 **Mathias (Denmark)**

 **Lukas (Norway)**

 **Alistair (Scotland)**


	4. Post 8-10

**Post #8 – A Kirkland thing**

 _I am positive I've mentioned how terrible a cook Arthur is. Well sadly its not just him, it's the whole family. Yep the entire Kirkland family are banned from kitchens, unless their making tea. That's the only thing they can make that doesn't lead to the kitchen being blown up. (I've seen it happen, its hysterical)._

 _The best cook out of the five of them is probably Dillan and that's saying a lot. Alistair would likely come next, then Connor and Caitlynn. Arthur is at the way bottom of the scale, I don't even feel sorry for him. I got food poising for fucks sake! Why should I give him any sympathy?!_

* * *

 **Post #9 – Driving**

 _-Life tip-_

 _If your Italian friend offers to drive, say no._

 _The reason for this is because they drive fucking fast! I mean like a 100 mph_ over _the speed limit. I felt like I was going to die! I'm to awesome to die, though. But out of all of this, the one thing I don't understand is how we weren't arrested. Were we just a blur and they didn't notice us? Or did Lovino pay them off, both of them sound reasonable to me._

* * *

 **Post #10 – Innocence**

 _While I'm on the topic of Italians let me enlighten you on the younger of the two Vargas brothers._

 _Feliciano is the most innocent and loveable kid you'll ever meet. But don't let his innocence fool you! He is an evil mastermind! West and the others don't believe me, but I've seen what hides under that smile and its terrifying._

 _At least his brother agrees with me and he's a total asshole most of the time._

* * *

 **A/N: Are you guys enjoying it so far? Please tell me if you are, I would love to know I made someone smile or laugh (or both).**

 **Here are the countries and their human names (I'm only listing the ones that weren't in the previous chapter).**

 **Dillan (Wales)**

 **Connor (Ireland)**

 **Caitlynn (Northern Ireland)**


	5. Post 11-13

**Post #11 – Sheep?**

 _This week I'm in boring, unawesome England, or as me and Alfred like to call it, Iggyland. Do you want to know why I'm here? Because we have another fucking meeting, that's why! If it was in a more interesting place then maybe I'd feel a little better. Right now the fog and rain aren't doing it for me._

 _But that's beside the point. I wanted to mention something I came across earlier._

 _Ok, so I'm walking toward Iggy's house when I notice this herd of sheep in a field. I got curious and went over to investigate the fluff balls, as I get closer who do I see? Dillan and James playing with the sheep. After seeing that I turned around and continued to Iggy's, letting them bond with the sheep in peace._

 _I don't get their obsession with the fluff balls... New Zealanders and Welsh people are so strange._

* * *

 **Post #12 – Pink, pink everywhere...**

 _-Life tip-_

 _Never ever agree to go shopping with your Polish friend. _

_MIEN GOTT TOO MUCH PINK! MY AWESOME EYES BURN!_

 _You must be wondering why I'm acting this way. Well let me tell you this, never allow Feliks to drag you into **Victoria's Secret**. I'm a man dammit, I don't want to go into a store that's the same color as a fucking flamingo! But nooo Feliks wouldn't have it so here I am now, my eyes praying they never see pink again. _

_Side Note: I learned that Lovino was also forced in there by Feliks, now I have someone to share the pain with!_

* * *

 **Post #13 – Psycho**

 _The one thing me and Ivan actually agree on is that his younger sister is fucking terrifying._

 _Don't make fun of me! Its true, she's a fucking psycho! Here let me prove it to you._

 _I'm sitting in his kitchen when I hear someone scream. I find Ivan huddling in the corner, mumbling about Natalia leaving him alone._

 _Next thing you know the door is kicked down and in comes Natalia, knife and all. Then she sees me and starts shrieking about how Ivan is hers. Yeah, totally sane._

* * *

 **A/N: From now on every chapter is going to have 3 posts each. Now I don't have to be worried about running out of stuff to upload. (I usually write up to 4 posts a day depending on my mood/creativity). This will also be updated once, possibly twice a week.**

 **Here's the list of characters**

 **Dillan (Wales)**

 **James (New Zealand)**

 **Feliks (Poland)**

 **Ivan (Russia)**

 **Natalia (Belarus)**

 ** _Auf Wiedersehen für jetzt! - Scottish Hills_**


	6. Post 14-16

**In case your wondering** _**Auf Wiedersehen für jetzt**_ **means _Goodbye for now_ in German. **

* * *

**Post #14 – Frying pan of doom**

 _Remember that Hungarian I mentioned awhile back? Her name is Elizabeta, but I just call her Lizzy._

 _I've known her for a long, long time. She actually thought she was a boy when we were kids. Now she thinks she's all "lady-like" because she wears dresses and shit. I guess someone forgot to tell her that beating people up with a frying pan isn't lady-like! You gave me a concussion!_

 _Hospitals are not awesome..._

* * *

 **Post #15 – Whatever you do, don't anger the Italian**

 _Today Lovino, Antonio, Francis, Arthur and I were all playing monopoly (we were bored ok!). In the middle of the game Lovino got frustrated at Antonio and Arthur for being loud. He then addressed it by threatening to have the mafia come and kick our asses if we didn't shut up. It worked._

 _Even awesome people like me are afraid of the mafia, I've seen what they can do._

 _Side Note: I think Antonio may be rubbing off on me because I've been talking about Lovino a lot here._

* * *

 **Post #16 – Magic**

 _Arthur, Lukas and Vladimir are known as The Magic Trio. They do stuff like black magic, enchantments, etc. Ridiculous, right? I mean, who believes any of that in this day in age?_

 _Just don't tell them I said that, though. I really don't want my beer disappearing again._

* * *

 **A/N: Whew 3 down and more to come :)**

 **Elizabeta "Lizzy" (Hungary)**

 **Lukas (Norway)**

 **Vladimir (Romania)**

 _ **Auf Wiedersehen für jetzt - Scottish Hills**_


	7. Post 17-19

**4 favorites and 4 followers! : D I'm blown away... Thank you for your support.**

* * *

 **Post #17 – Battleship**

 _Just so we're clear I had nothing to do with this, it was all Alfred._

 _You know the game Battleship? Well someone had the awesome idea of introducing the game to a certain British pirate and Spanish conquistador. Also known as Arthur and Antonio, who hate each other with a burning passion._

 _Let's just say it ended with Arthur standing over a defeated Spaniard, shouting at him in some pirate talk about how he blew up his Armada._

 _Yeah, that game is now banned from them. I did however find it hilarious how their still mad about the whole pirate thing, its not the 15th century anymore so get over it!_

 _Side Note: I gave Toni a basket of tomatoes to cheer him up. I'm an awesome friend ^ ^ (that and we were at his house so I just kinda stole them from the tomato field out back)._

* * *

 **Post #18 – Too many Asians to count**

 _Do you know how many Asian countries there are? The answer is a lot._

 _My co-worker Yao is from China and he has a cousin/sibling from each Asian country. Isn't that crazy! I'm just glad I have one brother because if I was like Yao I wouldn't be able to remember any of their names. I'd probably just call them a number or something._

 _But I will try and list them off anyway. Ok here I go..._

 _Leon, Kiku, Mei, Lien, Im Yong Soo, Nirand, Chen... um Batukhan, Kunga... That's all I got. Wow! 9 names, I did an awesome job! (Its not like I was doubting myself or anything)._

 _Side note: There's also that one kid Yao doesn't like to talk about, I think his name was Im Hyung Soo... huh it kind of sounds like the kid from South Kor- Oh._

* * *

 **Post #19 – Summoning Satan**

 _British people aren't the only ones trying to do it, Mexicans are too._

 _I went to visit my awesome little Mexican friend, Juan recently. I walked in on him doing something that looked a lot like what Iggy does in his basement. He's only 10 years old and already turning into a mini Arthur. Gott, hilf uns (god, help us)._

 _When I asked Juan what he was doing he just said, "Summoning Satan" as if its nothing to be worried about. Dammit Antonio, I thought you said you were a responsible parent! I admit it does sound awesome, but its not normal for a little kid to be trying to summon the devil... unless your Arthur, then its ok._

 _Juan did look very awesome and adorable in his little cultist cloak, though._

* * *

 **A/N: These were definitely some of my favorites so far :)**

 **List of characters**

 **Yao (China)**

 **Leon (Hong Kong)**

 **Kiku (Japan)**

 **Mei (Taiwan)**

 **Lien (Vietnam)**

 **Im Yong Soo (South Korea)**

 **Nirand (Thailand)**

 **Chen (Macau)**

 **Batukhan (Mongolia)**

 **Kunga (Tibet)**

 **Im Hyung Soo (North Korea)**

 **Juan (Mexico)**

 _ **Auf Wiedersehen für jetzt - Scottish Hills**_


	8. Post 20-22

**Post #20 – Swordfish**

 _I was in the most epic battle of awesomeness today._

 _Francis and I were over at his cousin Michelle's house when she suddenly whacks me with a fish! I did nothing to deserve it so I decided to do the most logical thing. Grabbing a fish and hitting her with it. Francis just stood on the side lines like the weakling he is, cheering us on as we beat each other to the death with fish._

 _Neither one of us died though, we just smelled like the fucking ocean for the rest of the day._

 _Side Note: I never knew Swordfish could be such useful weapons._

* * *

 **Post #21 – Tulips and Waffles**

 _I have no idea why Antonio choses to hang out with these people._

 _Lars is Dutch, really tall and has gravity defying hair. I hate having to look up at him, its like he's making fun of me. I can't tell though because of his stupid, expressionless face, its like Berwald all over again!_

 _Then there's Femke, Lars' Belgian sister. She reminds me of the Cheshire Cat with that grin of hers... She's a nice girl, but I don't feel comfortable talking to her when I can feel Lars' eyes boring holes into the back of my awesome head. Its as if he's lurking around every corner, to be honest he probably is..._

 _Side Note: Belgian waffles are nothing compared to Birdie's awesome pancakes!_

* * *

 **Post #22 - Moldova? Where's that?**

 _I'm positive you've never heard of this country, probably because its one of the poorest countries in the world. Located right next to Romania is the small land mass known as Moldova. (Fuck yeah! I know my geography! Take that Alfred!)_

 _I've mentioned Vladimir before, you know the one from the Magic Trio. He has a little brother from Moldova named Aurel and he is the best! Except for the fact he calls Ivan 'big brother'._

 _Aurel is a really hard worker even though he's barely 8 years old. I can relate since I was practicing swordsmanship at that age. Anyway, he is an awesome kid, obviously not as awesome as me though._

 _Side Note: His country makes really good wine by the way._

* * *

 **A/N: The part about Moldova having good wine is true (look it up).**

 **List of characters**

 **Michelle (Seychelles)**

 **Lars (Netherlands)**

 **Berwald (Sweden)**

 **Femke (Belgium)**

 **Aurel (Moldova)**

 _ **Auf Wiedersehen für jetzt - Scottish Hills**_


	9. Post 23-25

**How do I already have 460 views?! I'm shocked...**

* * *

 **Post #23 - Trolls**

 _I got kicked in the shins by Lukas' trolls, again. What do the little shits have against me? I have done nothing to provoke them! I was even so kind as to offer them a goat, but no they just wanted to be the unawesome bitches they are and maul me._

 _Lukas, control your little gremlins or I will burn the bridge!_

* * *

 **Post #24 – Dogs**

 _My brother Ludwig has three dogs named Blackie, Berlitz, and Aster. Today I was put in charge of watching them while he was gone. Now here's the thing, I may or may not have misplaced them..._

 _I am so fucking dead..._

* * *

 **Post #25 – Overreaction**

 _My co-worker Emil is a very composed kid, but when angry he can explode, both figuratively and literally._

 _You know how in 2010 that volcano in Iceland erupted, Emil happens to be from there. So when there were all those warnings about the volcano n' stuff he was all like, "everyone's just overreacting". Then the next day it explodes. Emil was not a happy camper when he got to work that day._

 _First he punched his brother, Lukas for annoying him. Second, he threw the coffee machine, pissing off a sleep deprived Alfred. Then he kicked Mathias in the shin before stomping off to the meeting room to pass out in his chair._

 _I hope we don't have to see that side of Emil again, it was kinda unsettling. Not to mention the poor coffee machine! What did it ever do to him!_

* * *

 **A/N: If anyone gets what I was referencing in #23 put it in the comments :)**

 **List of characters**

 **Emil (Iceland)**

 **Lukas (Norway)**

 **Mathias (Denmark)**

 _ **Auf Wiedersehen für jetzt - Scottish Hills**_


	10. Post 26-28

**Post #26 – Attack of the cats**

 _I was run over by a stampede of cats today... the streets of Greece are not safe._

 _Jesus! The awesome me was almost killed by those hairy vermin. Control your cat population, Heracles!_

* * *

 **Post #27 – Faucet pipe...**

 _Can we just not have faucet pipes in the UN building, or anywhere? I think the world would be a lot safer without them._

 _Ivan comes into the meeting room today and stares at me in his usual creepy ass way. Then he says he forgot his pipe and punches through the fucking wall to grab one! What the hell is wrong with him!?_

 _When Ludwig came in he asked who did it and Ivan pointed to me. How dare he try to blame me! I am not paying for repairs, the awesome me was not responsible for killing the wall!_

 _Side Note: I may have screamed, but in a very manly way._

* * *

 **Post #28 – The Olympics**

 _During the time of the Olympics we all get a little competitive._

 _For example, Yao and Alfred have a shouting match about how their country is going to take home more medals._

 _I, on the other hand, like to have a friendly argument with Matthew about the winter sports, he usually ends up winning._

 _I won't give up though! Germany will win, just like we did during the World Cup. Suck it Isabel!_

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry I took so long to upload, I got a new puppy and he's a handful! :)**

 **List of characters**

 **Heracles (Greece)**

 **Ivan (Russia)**

 **Isabel (Brazil)**

 _ **Auf Wiedersehen für jetzt - Scottish Hills**_


	11. Post 29-31

**Post #29 - Turkey**

 _The country, not the bird. Yes, Turkey is a country but you might know it better by its previous name, the Ottoman Empire._

 _My co-worker Sadiq is from there and we don't really get along. He actually doesn't get along with anyone other than Gupta._

 _Anyway, about a week ago I found out that one of his cities is called Batman. I'm not joking._ _Sadiq and I are now working together in order to keep Alfred from ever finding out about it._

* * *

 **Post #30 – Haters gonna hate**

 _Today I put on my shades and rode through the halls of the UN building on a pink tricycle._

 _Their blank stares show how jealous they are of my awesomeness. Aw Yeah, Haters gonna hate!_

 _Side Note: I ended up crashing down the stairs later on. Don't worry I didn't break anything, I can't say the same for the bike... or Arthur._

* * *

 **Post #31 – Evil Little Muffin**

 _I feel so loved!_

 _Today Lovino called me a "Evil Little Muffin". I took it as a compliment, of course I want to be a delicious pastry! Who wouldn't?!_

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days- please don't hurt me! I have a really bad cold and my brain just won't cooperate. Anyway, I probably won't be doing any updating this week because I have to let myself recover.**

 **I would also like to share the fact that this story has 826 views so far! I'm so happy and astonished by how many people actually enjoy it :D**

 **List of characters**

 **Sadiq (Turkey)**

 **Gupta (Egypt)**

 _ **Auf Wiedersehen für jetzt - Scottish Hills**_


	12. Post 32-34

**Post #32 - Weird Obsessions**

 _I overheard Lizzy talking to her "friend" *cough* girlfriend *cough*, Mei about trying to get Alfred and Ivan together._

 _What the hell is wrong with them?! Do they want to start Cold War 2.0: relationship edition?_

 _I have no idea why their so obsessed with pairing people up, its kind of creepy. I wouldn't be surprised if its secretly a cult._

* * *

 **Post #33 – Microwaves**

 _I am officially done with microwaves from now on._

 _I had put some popcorn in the microwave and went into the living room after I set the timer. About 2 minutes later there was this loud **boom!** It scared the shit out of me!_

 _I then rushed into the kitchen to find an exploded microwave. Yes, you heard me right, it was the microwave that exploded. Not the popcorn._ _I just stared at it and proceeded to call up Mattie, asking if I could stay over._

 _Side Note: I left the kitchen how it was. Probably not the best idea because when West got back with the groceries he was not amused. I'm just glad I wasn't around to see his angry face, its terrifying_

* * *

 **Post #34 – Cards Against Humanity**

 _I brought the game Cards Against Humanity to the meeting today and it was hilarious! I almost died laughing on multiple occasions._

 _Lilli turned out to be a total boss at the game! Her doe eyes losing their usual innocence the minute she started playing. She won 12 of the 20 rounds we played..._

 _Side Note: I wonder if Vash knows his sister isn't as innocent as she looks._

* * *

 **A/N: I lied, I will be updating this week. I'm feeling a lot better now!**

 **I'm so excited! This story has now reached 1,062 views so far! :D**

 **List of characters**

 **Elizabeta "Lizzy" (Hungary)**

 **Mei (Taiwan)**

 **Lilli (Liechtenstein)**

 **Vash (Switzerland)**

 _ **Auf Wiedersehen für jetzt - Scottish Hills**_


	13. Post 35-37

**Post #35 – Bagpipes are bad**

 _MY AWESOME EARS ARE BLEEDING! MAKE HIM STOP!_

 _-Life tip-_

 _Never let your Scottish friend play bagpipes._

 _My poor awesome ears were assaulted by Ali's so called music. I swear he pulled those bagpipes out of thin air and filled the room with it's unawesome sound. Since when was screeching and wheezing considered music?_

 _While I was running for cover I noticed that the rest of the Kirkland's seemed to be enjoying it, with the exception of Arthur who was smart and had put on headphones. I can only imagine what St. Patrick's day must be like at their house._

 _Side Note: Arthur told me I should be grateful Ali didn't wear a kilt... this time. Oh Gott, Ali why?!_

* * *

 **Post #36 – Egyptian Triangles!**

 _I refuse to call them pyramids, from now on I shall called them Egyptian Traingles!_

 _I should tell Gupta about this, hopefully it doesn't piss him off or anything._

 _Side Note: Being attacked by a short Egyptian is not awesome! I repeat, being attacked by a short Egyptian is not awesome! Sadiq, please control that midget!_

* * *

 **Post #37 – Um...**

 _Matthew arrived at my door today dressed in a bright red uniform and a pair of tinted shades all while sitting on top of a moose..._

 _I'm officially confused... and a little worried for Matthew..._

* * *

 **A/N: The title for #36 was inspired by something someone said during Social Studies, I thought it would be appropriate to use here.**

 **I actually get a lot of inspiration from my Social Studies class. My teacher has a great sense of humor, along with the rest of the class. My English teacher also holds some of the spotlight since he always shares really funny stories and picks on a couple of my classmates, adding to the humor. Now that I think about it I guess everyone I know contributes to this story in a way...**

 **List of characters**

 **Alistair "Ali" (Scotland)**

 **Gupta (Egypt)**

 **Sadiq (Turkey)**

 **From now on I will be updating The Blog of Awesomeness every Monday, Wedsnesday and Saturday!**

 _ **Auf Wiedersehen für jetzt - Scottish Hills**_


	14. Post 38-40

**Post #38 - Creative Insults**

 _I decided to try insulting my co-workers in a way that leaves them speechless as they try to process what just happened. And that my friends is the Shakespeare way._

 _Shakespeare insults are awesome!_

 _When I called Toni a "craven earth-vexing barnacle" and he just stared at me like I had two heads!_

 _Next I called James a "venomed sheep-bitting lout." He slapped me and then walked away. I think he felt offended by the sheep part._

 _Side Note: Arthur is the only person immune to these insults... Dammit._

* * *

 **Post #39 – All Hail the Precious Mango!**

 _Since I love annoying the shit out of my co-workers Leon decided to share some embarrassing things about Yao that I could use as blackmail._

 _One of these "embarrassing things" was when his people worshipped Mangoes as the scarce fruit from God, also known as Mao. They would even hold parades for the fucking fruit!_

 _I couldn't stop laughing when he told me this! Oh Gott, this is going to be awesome! Can't wait to see the look on Yao's face when I share his little secret._

 _Side Note: Leon is now my go to man when I'm in blackmail worthy secrets ;)_

* * *

 **Post #40 – Foreign Languages**

 _I love when my co-workers talk to each other in a different language, thinking I can't understand them._

 _Well if I'm around and you start speaking German, French, Spanish, Hungarian, Italian, Danish, Russian, Gaelic (both types) or Welsh then I'm sorry to say you're screwed. I could understand you perfectly and now I know all your secrets..._

 _Side Note: I picked up on Welsh because whenever Arthur gets drunk he randomly starts speaking it... I actually learned most languages when my friends were drunk._

* * *

 **A/N: I'm tired... see you guys on Wednesday!**

 **list of characters**

 **Antonio "Toni" (Spain)**

 **James (New Zealand)**

 **Arthur (England)**

 **Leon (Hong Kong)**

 **Yao (China)**

 _ **Auf Wiedersehen für jetzt - Scottish Hills**_


	15. Post 41-43

**Post #41 - Worst Assassin Ever**

 _Ezio you did not just do that! When did I ever tell you to jump off that building!? Ugh!_

 _Sorry about that, its just that I've been playing Assassins creed recently and I've had it up to here with Ezio! So to let off some steam I'm going to share with you my heated one-sided conversations with the TV._

 _-Ezio stop! What have I told you about molesting corpses!_

 _-Ezio I don't care if that person looked at you weird! The whole point of the game is to kill the Popes gang, not the poor homeless people!_

 _-I don't care if both your shins are broken, just walk it off!_

 _-Get on the horse... No, don't walk around it! Get on the fucking horse Ezio!_

 _-Ezio you little bitch! Get out of the damn water, we're supposed to be on a important mission! Yes, climb up the wall... No! Don't dive back in! You are officially the most unawesome person in the world..._

 _Side Note: My brother gave me some strange looks when I was screaming these things at the TV. I don't blame him, they were intense conversations._

* * *

 **Post #42 – Reading**

 _I almost gave Arthur a heart attack today._

 _I was in the library when all of a sudden I hear this thump. I then turned to see Arthur on the ground, staring at me like he was shocked or something. My awesomeness can have that effect on people._

 _So anyway, I asked him if he tripped and he just responds with..._

 _"You can read?!"_

 _Wow... Arthur has now reached a new low on the awesomeness scale._

 _Well Arthur I'm sorry to say that I'm not illiterate. I'm not Alfred for fucks sake!_

* * *

 **Post #43 - Dark Days**

 _I remember those awful days like it was yesterday._

 _Being locked in Ivan's basement was not fun. It was cold, wet, dark and I had to sleep on the floor! For food he would only give me pickles, which I fucking hate!_

 _On rare occasions I was let out, usually when he knew Natalia would be coming. I would rather be in the safety of the basement though._

 _Side Note: I still have to go over to Ivan's house sometimes. I don't enjoy it because its against my will. I don't want to be your fucking "Comrade" Ivan, just leave me alone!_

* * *

 **A/N: The thing about the mangoes in the last chapter is actually true. If you don't believe me then look it up.**

 **List of characters**

 **Arthur (England)**

 **Alfred (America)**

 **Ivan (Russia)**

 **Natalia (Belarus)**

 _ **Auf Wiedersehen für jetzt - Scottish Hills**_


	16. Update!

**I am so bad! I missed three upload days!**

 **I really apologize for that, I haven't been feeling good these past few days (again!) and its been difficult to write. Anyway, expect this story to be updated next week and I'm sorry for the inconvenience.**

 _ **Auf Wiedersehen für jetzt - Scottish Hills**_


	17. Post 44-46

**I'm back everyone! What's it been? Two, maybe three weeks? Well fear not, I am back and I am ready to give you more of Prussia's hilariously awesome blog :)**

* * *

 **Post #44 - Legos**

 _America's #1 product wasn't actually invented in America... not surprised. They're really from Denmark._

 _Mathias always gets annoyed when he sees advertisements for them. He says things like-_

 _'Look at what America's done to our innocent building blocks'_

 _or_

 _'Why do they make them so expensive? It's just a hunk of plastic!_

 _I feel for Mathias, when America steals your shit you're never getting it back._

 _Side Note: I hope that Mathias never finds my box of Legos because if he does, well I'd prefer not to think about it..._

* * *

 **Post #45 - Kidnapped?**

 _I was walking down the street when this totally not suspicious pink sports car stops next to me. Feliks then jumps out of the car, which only made me more suspicious, and suddenly shoves me into the backseat and speeds down the road!_

 _I was even more surprised to see a pissed off Lovino sitting beside me. This was pretty much our conversation-_

 _Me: Soooo you got kidnapped too?_

 _Lovino: Yeah (Shuts the conversation down right there)._

 _When I asked Feliks where we were going he looked at us through the rear view mirror and said "shopping"..._

 _Lovino and I both shouted "No!" at the top of our lungs and tried to jump out of the car. We were unsuccessful._

 _Side Note: I think Lovino and I will both need therapy after that traumatic experience. I never want to go shopping again..._

* * *

 **Post #46 - Phones**

 _Phones are now banned during meetings..._

 _Why does West have to be so unawesome! I mean, maybe having 30 or so ringers go off at the same time might be annoying, but its not like we're going to remember to put them on silent!_

 _I blame Alfred and his group texts for this..._

 _I also can't smuggle my phone in because we get molested before we even enter the meeting room!_

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you like these :)**

 **list of characters**

 **Mathias (Denmark)**

 **Alfred (America)**

 **Feliks (Poland)**

 **Lovino (South Italy)**

 **Ludwig "West" (Germany)**

 _ **Auf Wiedersehen für jetzt - Scottish Hills**_


	18. Post 47-49

**Post #47 - Englishmen vs. Chinese man**

 _I found Arthur and Yao duking it out in the parking lot this morning. The two idiots didn't even notice me staring at them, slowly sipping my coffee._

 _Are they really still pissed at each other over that whole opium thing? I mean, I don't really give a shit about it, but could they at least kill each other somewhere that's not my parking spot!?_

 _Side Note: I never knew old man Arthur was capable of martial arts, huh, learn something new everyday._

* * *

 **Post #48 - The Bad Touch Trio strikes again!**

 _Antonio, Francis and I came up with the awesomest challenge ever!_

 _'How many co-workers can you pants before getting knocked out and/or killed?'_

 _I ended up winning with a total of 7! I was able to pants Roderich, Yao, Ludwig. Alfred, Nikola, Vladimir and Jett. I didn't even get knoc- OW! WHAT THE FUCK LIZZY! GET THAT FRYING PAN AWAY FROM ME, YOU CRAZY BITCH! YOU'RE NOT MY MOM, I CAN PANTS RODERICH WHENEV-_

* * *

 **Post #49 - A quick interruption**

 _Liz here, sorry for the abrupt ending there. Gilbert is currently unable to do anything at the moment. Don't worry, I didn't give him any life threatening injuries. I only hit him over the head with my frying pan._

 _So because Gilbert is unavailable I thought I might give you the details of those dumbasses latest escapade._

 _Francis the pervert decided that his first victim was going to be our British Tsundere, Arthur. He got knocked out right away and would have been killed if Alistair hadn't calmed his dear lover down._

 _Antonio on the other hand, tried to pants the non-excistant ball of sunshine known as Lovino. He wasn't knocked out per say, just beaten up to the point where he looks like he got into a fight with a pro wrestler. Damn Lovi, I think you broke his pelvis!_

 _Hm... Gilbert still hasn't woken up yet. I wonder if I hit him too hard. Nah, I'm sure he'll be alright..._

 _Oh. He just twitched..._

* * *

 **A/N: Did you like Liz's appearance there? I thought it would be funny ;)**

 **list of characters**

 **Arthur (England)**

 **Yao (China)**

 **Antonio (Spain)**

 **Francis (France)**

 **Roderich (Austria)**

 **Ludwig "West" (Germany)**

 **Alfred (America)**

 **Nikola (Bulgaria)**

 **Vladimir (Romania)**

 **Jett (Australia)**

 **Elizabeta "Liz" and/or "Lizzy" (Hungary)**

 **Alistair (Scotland)**

 **Lovino (South Italy)**

 _ **Auf Wiedersehen für jetzt - Scottish Hills**_


	19. Post 50-52

**Wow! This story has gotten 3,295 views so far! I-I'm speechless, really I am... ... ...**

* * *

 **Post #50 - Dead**

 _The awesome me is back from the dead! Whew! I thought for sure Lizzy had succeeded in killing me this time. Ha! I'll have to rub it in her face later!_

 _The whole fiasco with me not waking up for 5 days scared the shit out of Mattie. I feel so terrible! My poor Birdie thinking I was going to die! I'll have to make it up to him, maybe take him to a hockey game or something..._

 _Anyway, I have some revenge that needs repaying so I'll catch you later._

* * *

 **Post #51 - Bans**

 _We have a lot of things banned from meetings, such as phones, so I'm going to share with you some of the strange things that happen to be banned and why..._

 _1) Arthur's cooking - that ones self explanatory._

 _2) Maracas - Antonio and Juan get a little carried away with them._

 _3) Fireworks - Leon has some kind of obsession with them and once set them off in the meeting room._

 _4) Rock music - some of us get way too into it (i.e. Alfred, Arthur and I)_

 _5) Weapons - with the exception of Vash of course, we aren't allowed to bring any sort of weapon into the meeting room, but its not like anyone listens to that._

 _6) Cigarettes - Lars and Ali were going all Jamaican on our asses so we decided to ban marijuana. They were not happy..._

 _7) Dunkin Donuts - Alfred needs to stop being run on Dunkin. Its not good for him._

* * *

 **Post #52 - No such thing as innocent**

 _My co-worker Tino is one of the sweetest people you will ever meet. But similar to Feli he has a dark side. A really terrifying, psychopathic dark side, like almost Ivan level terrifying!_

 _The creepy ass Finnish sniper comes out to play every once in awhile. He's actually one of the reasons why weapons are banned from meetings..._

 _He even gets that same childish smile on his face like Ivan as well. Gott, it gives me the chills! How the fuck can Berwald be married to this guy?!_

 _Side Note: I feel like the only reason why the Winter War ever happened was to see who was creepier... Tino all the way. Ok, I take that back. Ivan wins by a long shot..._

* * *

 **A/N: What one was your favorite?**

 **list of characters**

 **Elizabeta "Liz" and/or "Lizzy" (Hungary)**

 **Matthew "Mattie" and/or "Birdie" (Canada)**

 **Arthur (England)**

 **Antonio (Spain)**

 **Juan (Mexico)**

 **Leon (Hong Kong)**

 **Alfred (America)**

 **Vash (Switzerland)**

 **Lars (Netherlands)**

 **Alistair "Ali" (Scotland)**

 **Tino (Finland)**

 **Berwald (Sweden)**

 **Ivan (Russia)**

 _ **Auf Wiedersehen für jetzt - Scottish Hills**_


	20. Post 53-55

**Oh My God! I've gotten over 40 reviews for this story! I'm so glad to see that you guys enjoy it and thank you so much for the support :)**

 **Your comments truly help motivate me to write more, knowing that people actually look forward to reading my crappy writing.**

 **I'm also going to start replying to comments now because I'm getting so many...**

 _ **/\/\/\/**_

 **NekoRyuuKo:** _New favorite chapter! The BTT is always the best and their pranks are too funny!_ **(From chapter 18)**

 _ **That also happens to be one of my favorites as well :)**_

 _ **/\/\/\/**_

 **The Impala has my fez:** _Haha, I loved this. I'm supposed to be doing schoolwork, but as soon as the notification for this story popped up, I read it. I'm surprised my uncle didn't ask why I was laughing so loud..._ **(From chapter 19)**

 _ **OK, first things first, let me just say that I love your username...**_

 _ **When I was writing that chapter I was in the school's library (also procrastinating against my homework) and I was trying so hard not to smile and/or laugh! I didn't need people staring at me like, "what the hell is wrong with you"**_

* * *

 **Post #53 - Uncomfortable**

 _While we're on the topic of psychos I have decided to enlighten you on some of the crazies I work with._

 _Vash - my trigger happy cousin_

 _Lizzy - the crazy bitch with the frying pan_

 _Lovino - the guy who can put sailors to shame (i.e. he swears a lot)_

 _Feliks - I swear if he had a catch phrase it would be, "It's not called being gay, it's called being fabulous!"_

 _Natalya - a psycho with the brother complex_

 _Ok, let's just say that in some way all my co-workers are strange._

* * *

 **Post #54 - Never Again**

 _I will never look at Kiku the same way after seeing what they did back in the imperial days._

 _Seppuku is wrong on so many levels! I get how taking your life may have been honorable in their culture, but seriously. What the fuck!_

 _I can think of other ways to die honorably that don't involve impaling yourself with a sword!_

 _Damn Kiku! Your people were savage suicidal freaks back in the day._

 _heh, they still are- the suicidal part that is..._

* * *

 **Post #55 - Lizzy's blog**

 _So I heard from Mei that Lizzy is starting a blog about her creepy ass cultist activities involving relationships n' stuff._

 _What did she call it again? The Cupid Blog or something?_

 _Anyway, check it out if you don't mind losing whatever innocence you have left. That women's brain is messed up..._

* * *

 **A/N: Shameless advertising is shameless...**

 **Yes, there is such thing as _The Cupid Blog_ and it's in Liz's (Hungary) point of view. It will update every Wednesday or Friday. Unless I'm too impatient and want to update whenever I want, kind of like what this story is doing now. **

**The update schedule for The Blog of Awesomeness is going still going to be three per week, but will be on random days because reasons.**

 **List of characters**

 **Vash (Switzerland)**

 **Elizabeta "Liz" and/or "Lizzy" (Hungary)**

 **Lovino (South Italy)**

 **Feliks (Poland)**

 **Natalya (Belarus)**

 **Kiku (Japan)**

 **Mei (Taiwan)**

 _ **Auf Wiedersehen für jetzt - Scottish Hills**_


	21. Post 56-58

**Post #56 - Stairs**

 _I tripped on the stairs today and broke my ankle._

 _Now here's the part that confuses me._

 _'How do you break your ankle tripping UP stairs?!'_

 _Do stairs just hate me that much that I need to crawl up them like a fucking toddler?!_

 _I will crawl up them and I will do it awesomely._

* * *

 **Post #57 - IKEA**

 _I mentioned a guy named Berwald here recently. Swedish, tall like a fucking tree, stoic and is pretty much mute._

 _You know the Swedish furniture company IKEA, right? Well Berwald works there in his free time and I'm positive he's planning to take over the world, one overly pricey coffee table at a time._

 _Yeah, you think I can't tell what your doing behind the scenes Mr. Concrete Face!_

* * *

 **Post #58 - Beware the Outback**

 _-Life tip-_

 _Never agree to explore the Outback with your Australian friend_

 _My friend Jett invited me over to his place in Australia and told me that we were going to go exploring._

 _At first I was like, "Hell Yeah! We can be like Indian Jones and shit!"_

 _At least that was before I was almost killed by a Rattlesnake, eaten by a Crocodile, drop kicked by a Kangaroo, got my awesome face attacked by a fucking Koala, got a sunburn that makes me look like a motherfucking tomato! And lastly, once again breaking my ankle among other things after tripping and rolling down Blue Mountain at top speed!_

 _Worst. Trip. Ever._

 _Side Note: Jett, maybe next time you decide you want to explore the Outback ask James to do it with you instead. He seems a lot more qualified for that shit than the awesome me._

* * *

 **A/N: Gilbert is having a rough time... Get ready for what happens to him in the next chapter.**

 **List of characters**

 **Berwald (Sweden)**

 **Jett (Australia)**

 **James (New Zealand)**

 _ **Auf Wiedersehen für jetzt - Scottish Hills**_


	22. Post 59-61

**Post #59- International Day**

 _For some reason the UN celebrates this elementary school holiday._

 _Every year we all get together and bring in food from our respected country. Its pretty fun testing out all the weird foods others bring in._

 _Antonio \- Churros (Hey, at least it isn't tomatoes)_

 _Francis \- Snails (Yes, snails happen to be a delicacy in France... weirdos)_

 _Lars_ _-_ _Hollandse Nieuwe Haring_ _(Why would you eat raw fish?!)_

 _Femke_ _\- Waffles (These aren't the kind you put in the microwave though)_

 _Lizzy_ _-_ _Gulyás (Even though I hate Lizzy I have admit her food is amazing)_

 _Sadiq_ _\- Pide (Pretty much the Turkish version of pizza)_

 _Ivan_ _\- Pi_ _rozhki (God dammit, Ivan why must you make such good food?!)_

 _Alfred \- Burgers (Its not like we can stop him)_

 _Matthew \- Pancakes with maple syrup (Hell yeah!)_

 _Yao \- Shou Mian (Its just noodles...)_

 _Kiku \- Blowfish (Alfred gets way too excited about this)_

 _West and I_ _-_ _Rote grutze (We're not allowed to bring Wurst...)_

 _Mathias __-_ _Røgeost (Cheese!)_

 _Tino_ _-_ _Kalakukko (Fish pie? Um... no thank you)_

 _Lukas and Emil_ _-_ _Gravet elg (Moose? People actually eat that!?)_

 _Lovino and Feli_ _\- Risotto (Their not allowed to bring pasta...)_

 _Ali_ _\- Black Pudding (Wait. what?)_

 _In case you're wondering we all avoid Arthur's food because last time one of us tried it they had to get their stomach pumped..._

* * *

 **Post #60 - Dangerous**

 _-Life tip-_

 _Never hold meetings on the 2nd floor or higher_

 _I ALMOST DIED TODAY!_

 _Mein Gott! Being thrown out a window is not awesome!_

 _Ivan really needs to calm the fuck down! I've already been crippled by my trip to Australia and a fucking flight of stairs so why does he feel the need to break the awesome me even more?! Just take a chill pill already!_

 _Side Note: Ivan's excuse for throwing me out one of the 4th story windows was, "I wanted to see what would happen..."_

 _Really Ivan? Really?_

* * *

 **Post #61 - The Outside World**

 _Lizzy kicked me in the balls today! That bitch is moody as fuck when she's on her period!_

 _How dare she attack a crippled person! I'm still recovering from the window incident!_

 _God Dammit! I'm going to go lock myself in my room for the next month or so. The outside world is too dangerous for the awesome me._

* * *

 **A/N: #60 is my favorite :)**

 **List of characters**

 **Antonio (Spain)**

 **Francis (France)**

 **Lars (Netherlands)**

 **Femke (Belgium)**

 **Elizabeta "Liz" and/or "Lizzy" (Hungary)**

 **Sadiq (Turkey)**

 **Ivan (Russia)**

 **Alfred (America)**

 **Matthew "Mattie and/or "Birdie" (Canada)**

 **Yao (China)**

 **Kiku (Japan)**

 **Ludwig "West" (Germany)**

 **Mathias (Denmark)**

 **Tino (Finland)**

 **Lukas (Norway)**

 **Emil (Iceland)**

 **Lovino (South Italy)**

 **Feliciano "Feli" (North Italy)**

 **Alistair "Ali" (Scotland)**

 **Arthur (England)**

 **Geez, that was a lot of names!**

 _ **Auf Wiedersehen für jetzt - Scottish Hills**_


	23. Post 62-64

**Guest:** _You should have an entry where one of the nations reply to Gill_ **(From chapter 21)**

 _ **I have thought about doing that, but I don't think it will happen anytime soon. You never know when I might change my mind, though.**_

/\/\/\/\

 **Efficient:** _I wonder what lead the Chinese to think that mangoes were the fruit of the God(s), I thought they were peaches... And I feel for you Gil, I hate pickles too_ **(From chapter 15)**

 _ **I'll give you an explanation because I'm sure that there are other people wondering the same thing.**_

 _ **Ok, so the leader of India (whatever name they use) wanted to make a good impression on Mao (the leader of China at the time) so that the Chinese would continue trading with them. They sent over lots of stuff, one of the things happened to be Mangoes.**_

 _ **Now Mao, acting like a spoiled brat, didn't want them because you couldn't peel them and that the fruit was too sticky (for real, he didn't want his hands getting all dirty. Just use a napkin!). So he decided to re-gift the fruit to some poor factory workers.**_

 _ **The factory workers were in awe of Mao's kindness, giving up his own hunger to feed them, when really he just wanted to get rid of the damn fruit. Now remember that to the Chinese, Mangoes were an exotic fruit that they had never seen before. For some odd reason the citizens of China started to believe that this fruit was a gift from God. Preserved it, held parades for it, got someone executed because they compared it to a sweet potato, etc.**_

 _ **And yeah, that's how it happened. It kind of makes you wonder if Mao ever knew what his citizens were doing at the time...**_

* * *

 **Post #62 - Good as new**

 _I have recovered and I feel as though I can take on anything the world throws at me!_

 _Except for windows, flights of stairs and the Outback. Those things I'm staying the hell away from._

 _Anyway, Birdie has promised to make me pancakes so I'll catch you guys later. Right now there is a stack of pancakes with my name on it that are in need of some devouring._

* * *

 **Post #63 - Football or Soccer?**

 _I personally believe that the right term for the sport is Football. So Alfred you can go take your stupid argument and shove it up your ass because no one agrees with you, nor do they give a shit!_

 _I remember this one time Arthur threw a big fit over how Americans keep changing the names of certain things. Alfred said that it was just another way of proving his freedom._

 _I translated it as, "I just like to fuck with you guys"_

* * *

 **Post #64 - Pets**

 _Pets are awesome, especially my canary, Gilbird._

 _Some of my co-workers have pets as well and a few of them are a bit out of the ordinary._

 _\- Mattie has a polar bear named Kumojirou. I swear that bear is out to get me, I can see it in those beady eyes of his._

 _\- Kiku has a cat, or is it a dog? No really, I have no fucking clue._

 _\- Tino and Berwald have this adorable little cotton ball of a dog named Hanatamago. Let's just say Tino is really bad at naming things._

 _\- Lars has a Holland Lop bunny which surprised me since I never would have expected an expressionless man like him would have something so cute._

 _\- Arthur has a Scottish Fold cat. I don't know it's name only that it looks like it has eyebrows._

 _\- Alistair has a Wolf named Calder. Yes, a majestic God damn Wolf._

 _\- Emil has a puffin that goes by the name Mr. Puffin. It can talk and has a mafia accent. That thing scares the shit out of me._

 _\- James has a sheep... I'm not going to lie, the puff ball is the best pillow._

 _\- Jett has a Koala that is an absolute demon! It's the same one that attacked my awesome face and every time I walk by Jett it stares at me!_

 _\- Antonio has a bull and geez that thing is huge!_

 _\- Francis has a small white bird named Pierre. That weak ass bird will never come close to my Gilbird's awesomeness!_

 _And lastly, my trigger happy cousin, Vash has three goats named Eiger, Jungfrau and Monch. Hey, Lilli and I were surprised by this too._

* * *

 **A/N: #64 took me forever to type up because I had to look up which characters have pets and pick out my favorites.**

 **The Football one gets me every time :) Ah I can't stop laughing!**

 **List of Characters**

 **Matthew "Mattie" and/or "Birdie" (Canada)**

 **Alfred (America)**

 **Arthur (England)**

 **Kiku (Japan)**

 **Tino (Finland)**

 **Berwald (Sweden)**

 **Lars (Netherlands)**

 **Alistair "Ali" (Scotland)**

 **Emil (Iceland)**

 **James (New Zealand)**

 **Jett (Australia)**

 **Antonio (Spain)**

 **Francis (France)**

 **Vash (Switzerland)**

 **Lilli (Liechtenstein)**

 **Geez, again with the long list of names!**

 _ **Auf Wiedersehen für jetzt - Scottish Hills**_


	24. Post 65-67

**If anyone would like to ask me questions or tell me what they thought was funny then feel free to comment!**

 **I will try and answer every comment so don't be shy! You guys are the best! I never would have thought my silly little story would get so popular, or that I would have made it this far :)**

 **~ Shout out to my friend Ryan! (you know who you are) You've been a great inspiration for a number of these posts. As someone who likes to keep all their sad or depressed emotions hidden away inside, never straying from my own little bubble that is my comfort zone. I would just like to take the time to say that your constant insanity, obnoxiousness and over dramaticness (is that even a word?) keeps a smile on my face and sometimes gives me side cramps from all the laughter! Over all you have definitely helped keep my spirits up and I thank you for that :) (Oh shit, I'm crying now) ~**

* * *

 **Post #65 - Poker**

 _Ugh! I lost to Aveline in Poker again!_

 _Why does she have to be so good?! I mean seriously, does being from Monaco automatically make you superior in anything having to do with gambling?!_

 _Hm... maybe that's one of the reasons why Lars likes her so much..._

* * *

 **Post #66 - Fireworks**

Remember how I mentioned Leon's unhealthy obsession with fireworks? Yeah, we may have bought some and together we may have accidently done a bit of property damage...

Ok, a lot of property damage...

Hey! It wasn't my fault! How was I supposed to know Roderich's house would catch on fire?!

* * *

 **Post #67 - Secret Hobbies**

 _I'm sure everyone has a favorite thing they love to do in their free time, mine being this blog. But my brother, Ludwig likes to keep his a secret._

 _(Hopefully he won't mind if I reveal it here)_

 _West, as I like to call him, is strict and orderly. I usually make fun of him by saying he has a stick up his ass._

 _Anyway, West has a secret hobby he enjoys that only Feli and I know about._

 _This hobby of his happens to be baking. Yep, my manly as hell younger brother loves to bake pastries and shit. Now I have no problem with it because-_

 _1) he's fucking awesome at it_

 _and_

 _2) I get free dessert_

 _Side Note: I wonder if he could teach Arthur a thing or two about baking because if he does then the entire UN would be internally grateful._

* * *

 **A/N: For some reason I feel like Monaco and the Netherlands would be a perfect pairing... I'm probably the only one who thinks so.**

 **List of Characters**

 **Aveline (Monaco)**

 **Lars (Netherlands)**

 **Leon (Hong Kong)**

 **Roderich (Austria)**

 **Ludwig "West" (Germany)**

 **Feliciano "Feli" (North Italy)**

 _ **Auf Wiedersehen für jetzt - Scottish Hills**_


	25. Post 68-70

**Post #68 - Babysitting**

 _I have no idea why my co-workers thought it would be safe for me to babysit their younger siblings and/or kids._

 _At first it was relatively easy since all the little gremlins were calm and quiet._

 _Then it all went to hell in a matter of five minutes._

 _Juan was trying to summon Satan again. Miguel decided he was going to overflow the bathtub so all the water went into the hallway. The other South American kids, whatever the hell their names are, looked like they were battling to the death with throw pillows._

 _Peter, the most annoying brat on the planet, was running around like a maniac as Wendy chased him for some reason. Abram wasn't doing anything, just sitting off to the side, the creepy smile on his face reminding me of Ivan. Whatever other kids I was in charge of were surfing down the stairs on a mattress that I have no fucking clue where they got._

 _They only kid I was cool with was Aurel who had joined me in my tactical retreat to the basement._

 _Side Note: Who ever choose me as babysitter is going to get a big ass whooping because that was an awful experience._

 _You guys must have been desperate since I'm dangerously unqualified to watch kids._

* * *

 **Post #69 - Trees**

 _Trees are cool... I guess, but I'm positive you've never seen the big ass trees over at Mei's place._

 _Damn! Those trees are freaking huge in Taiwan! They might as well make the Redwoods over in America look puny compared to them!_

 _Even if it was on a dare I would never climb one of those things. It's not that I'm afraid or anything, I'm just too awesome for such activities._

* * *

 **Post #70 - Because Science!**

 _Alfred may look dumb and act like an idiot most of the time, but he is a brilliant son of a bitch when it comes to chemistry._

 _I didn't believe it at first either until I was wandering around his house and stumbled upon his lair. He looked like a mad scientist wearing that lab coat and goggles._

 _But my initial shock was toned down a bit when I heard the Bill Nye theme playing in the background..._

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not sure if #69 is a true fact. I just remember one of my teachers saying something about the trees in Taiwan for some reason...**

 **List of Characters**

 **Juan (Mexico)**

 **Miguel (Panama)**

 **Peter (Sealand)**

 **Wendy (Wy)**

 **Abram (Serbia)**

 **Ivan (Russia)**

 **Aurel (Moldova)**

 **Mei (Taiwan)**

 **Alfred (America)**

 _ **Auf Wiedersehen für jetzt - Scottish Hills**_


	26. Post 71-72

**There is a very, very long authors note at the bottom that I urge you to read in order to understand #72!**

* * *

 **Post #71 - The Jungle**

 _Isabel invited me over to her place in the Amazon. Yes, she has a house in the Amazon Jungle._

 _Anyway, I was very suspicious of her sudden change in attitude toward me. Last time I checked she was still had a grudge against West and the awesome me for winning the World Cup._

 _So we're walking through the jungle when she suddenly pushes me and takes off running, shouting "see you in a week!" over her shoulder._

 _WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE THE AWESOME ME SO MUCH?!_

 _Side Note: obviously I made it out of the jungle since how else would I be writing this if I didn't have internet?_

 _Isabel, if your reading this I promise you that in the next World Cup I will kick your ass! I don't even care if you're a girl, you're going down!_

* * *

 **Post #72 - Family Trees**

 _Family trees are confusing, especially when pretty much everyone you work with is related in some way._

 _My family starts off with my Vati, Germania. Next we have my younger brother, Ludwig. My cousins consist of Vash, Lilli, Roderich (yes, I'm related to that asshole) and finally Berwald. And then there's all those aunts and uncles that sorta disappeared one day..._

 _Ok, now starts the confusing part._

 _Tino and Berwald are together, so brother-in-law? Lukas is Tino's cousin along with his brother Emil. Mathias is Berwald's cousin, for some reason._

 _Next we have Yao. I'm not even going to explain his extended family, except for Kiku,_ _Šurgaci and Chen. Kiku left the family after getting into a big argument with Yao._

 _Šurgaci is somehow related to both Yao and Ivan, but is also the adopted brother of Kiku, I have no idea why. Then Chen is cousins with Yao and brothers with Jaco, who is then related to Isabel and Antonio._

 _Vladimir and Aurel are my second cousins, I think._

 _Abram is cousins with Sadiq, Roderich and Ivan, but is not related to his sisters._

 _Lars, Femke and Luca are siblings._

 _Arthur's family is just confusing as fuck!_

 _Leon is his half brother, and is related to Yao._

 _Jett, James, Alfred and Matthew are his adopted brothers. Matthew is also related to Francis._

 _Francis has two cousins, Aveline and Michelle, who is somewhat related to Arthur._

 _Antonio's family is huge so I'm not even gonna bother with them._

 _Um... lets see. Oh. that's right!_

 _Back in the day my cousin, Roderich used to be married to Lizzy._

 _Those were good times. not._

* * *

 **A/N: Ok the only reason why there are only two posts today is because #72 took a lot out of me. Also don't get mad at me because I didn't include the Italy's. I was in a rush ^^'**

 **If you're not a history fanatic like me then I'll give you an explanation of sorts on some of the harder to understand family tree stuff. (these aren't in order)**

 **First off we have Leon, otherwise known as Hong Kong. I'm sure many of you know why I said that he's related to China and Britain. If you didn't then allow me give a quick explanation.**

 _ **\- After the Opium War China was forced to give Hong Kong up to Britain as a trophy and/or offering because the British had won.**_

 **2) Up next is Matthew, also known as Canada, this one isn't hard to explain at all...**

 _ **\- Canada was originally owned by France but lost control over it to Britain after signing the Treaty of Paris in 1763.**_

 **3) Michelle, the island of Seychelles. Her history isn't as dramatic as most, but it's still interesting...**

\- _**Seychelles was at first a French colony from 1756-1794. In 1794 the British gained control over part of it, France then rebelled a little bit over the partial loss of their colony, but this soon ended in 1810 upon the surrender of Mauritius. This then lead up to the British to gaining full control over the colony in 1814 at the signing of the Treaty of Paris.**_

 **4) Kiku, the country of Japan. His history with China at the start of the second World War is gory and just plain awful. Look it up if you don't know what the Rape of Nanking was, it will definitely change your perspective on Japan.**

 _ **\- After the Rape of Nanking, China was appalled by Japan's savage behavior. Japan on the other hand, denied having done anything to the Chinese which then lead to the falling out between the two countries.**_

 **5)** **Šurgaci, the country of Manchuria. I actually opened my social studies textbook for this one (You should be proud, Mr. R)**

\- _**Manchuria is part of both Russia and China. Ten years after the First Sino-Japanese War Japan challenged Russia for power in Korea and Manchuria, this was the start of the Russo-Japanese War. After a successful win Japan signed the Treaty of Portsmouth in 1905, gaining control over Korea and parts of Manchuria.**_

 **6) Chen, the island (but not really) of Macau. It was fun to research the history.**

 _ **\- Macau was never truly owned by Portugal, instead the Portuguese paid tribute in order to stay there and trade with the country. Since Portugal had rights to the country they had to sign the Sino-Portuguese Treaty with China in 1986, regarding Macau as "a Chinese territory under (temporary) Portuguese administration." It wasn't until December 20th, 1999 that China gained full sovereignty over Macau.**_

 **7) Abram, the country of Serbia. Ok I'm not going to get into detail with this one because there is a lot of stuff.**

 _ **In 1455, central Serbia was completely conquered by the Ottoman Empire (now known as Turkey). With the Ottoman Empires cruelty becoming unbearable in 1630 many Serbians sought refuge and were given limited rights by the Austrian crown. Then in 1717-1739 the Austrians regained rule over central Serbia (that was just a very short outline so don't get mad if I forgot anything). Now the reason I said Serbia was cousin's with Russia was because of their political and religious relations during the 14th century and the World Wars.**_

 **Was that helpful?**

 **List of Characters**

 **Isabel (Brazil)**

 **Ludwig "West" (Germany)**

 **Vash (Switzerland)**

 **Lilli (Liechtenstein)**

 **Roderich (Austria)**

 **Berwald (Sweden)**

 **Tino (Finland)**

 **Lukas (Norway)**

 **Emil (Iceland)**

 **Mathias (Denmark)**

 **Yao (China)**

 **Kiku (Japan)**

 **Chen (Macau)**

 **Šurgaci (Manchuria)**

 **Ivan (Russia)**

 **Jaco (Portugal)**

 **Antonio (Spain)**

 **Vladimir (Romania)**

 **Aurel (Moldova)**

 **Abram (Serbia)**

 **Sadiq (Turkey)**

 **Lars (Netherlands)**

 **Femke (Belgium)**

 **Luca (Luxembourg)**

 **Arthur (England)**

 **Leon (Hong Kong)**

 **Jett (Australia)**

 **James (New Zealand)**

 **Alfred (America)**

 **Matthew (Canada)**

 **Francis (France)**

 **Aveline (Monaco)**

 **Michelle (Seychelles)**

 **Elizabeta "Lizzy" (Hungary)**

 _ **Auf Wiedersehen für jetzt - Scottish Hills**_


	27. Update 2

**Sorry, this isn't an actually update. I just wanted to tell you guys that I will start updating this again once finals are over. I've been so busy and stressed out about them so I haven't had anytime to write anything worth posting. No really, it's horrible.**

 **So anyway I hope you guys don't mind waiting until the end of June for the next real update. Again I apologize.**

* * *

 _ **Auf Wiedersehen für jetzt - Scottish Hills**_


	28. Post 73-75

**I'm back-ish! Still have finals next week but hey! Its the weekend so why not do some writing. (when I could be studying XD)**

* * *

 **#73 - Singing**

 _I walked into Toni's house, unannounced obviously, and heard someone singing._

 _I then followed the noise into the kitchen where I found Lovino and Toni, singing a duet of Livin' the Vida Loca while they cooked._

 _I was able to take a video before I burst out laughing, giving away my hiding spot._

 _Like the airhead he is Toni was just glad to see me._

 _Lovino on the other hand was fucking pissed! His face was the brightest red I had ever seen it get! He swore at me in both English and Italian as he tackled me to the ground, attacking me like so rabid squirrel!_

 _Antonio didn't see the need to remove the savage Italian from my body and just kept laughing at the spectacle._

 _Thanks Toni, your a great friend (yes, that is sarcasm)._

* * *

 **#74 - Badminton**

 _Lovino and I kicked Antonio's and Francis' asses in badminton today!_

 _And why were we playing badminton you ask? Because we can, that's why!_

 _(If you don't know what badminton is it's sorta like tennis, but not...)_

 _Ok I may have been lying about winning because Lovino kept hitting Toni and Francis with the birdie (Not Matthew! The ball thing) and eventually hit them enough that they passed out._

 _So technically we won by default..._

* * *

 **#75 - Concern**

 _-Life tip-_

 _When you see someone wearing a shirt with a very cryptic message on it, back away..._

 _So today Alfred wore a shirt that said 'Guns don't kill people, I kill people with guns'_

 _I feel like I should be concerned. I mean, he isn't all that sane anyway. Seriously, he has a nasty trigger finger when pissed. Like Vash level trigger happy, maybe even worse now that I think about it._

 _Well it's not like he's going to turn into some bowtie wearing hitman or anything..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _I swear, if I just jinxed that..._

* * *

 _ **A/N: Did you get the Hitman!Jones reference?**_

 _ **List of characters**_

 _ **Antonio "Toni" (Spain)**_

 _ **Francis (France)**_

 _ **Lovino (South Italy)**_

 _ **Matthew "Birdie" (Canada)**_

 _ **Alfred (America)**_

 _ **Vash (Switzerland)**_

 _ **Auf Wiedersehen für jetzt - Scottish Hills**_


	29. Update 3

**I'm so sorry I haven't been updating recently! I just haven't been able to sit down and write for the past few weeks. I apologize for that since I know you guys enjoy reading my stories.**

 **I'm currently not feeling a hundred percent (My mom having bronchitis isn't really helping the situation) so that's another reason I haven't been writing.**

 **Anyway, I'm hoping to update The Blog of Awesomeness and possibly Child Country next week.**

 **A Thorn in My Side will be updated soon as well.**

 **The Cupid Blog is still a work in progress...**

 **Again I apologize for my absence.**

* * *

 _ **Auf Wiedersehen für jetzt - Scottish Hills**_


	30. Post 76-78

**I'm so so sorry! Hopefully you guys can forgive me for the long wait ;-;**

* * *

 **Post #76 - Antarctica**

 _The only things that live in Antarctica are penguins, scientists, and apparently Anya._

 _I didn't even know we had someone from there until she came storming into the meeting room, yelling at us about global warming and shit before up and leaving._

 _What. The. Fuck._

* * *

 **Post #77 - The Sun**

 _Being albino means that to me the sun is a fucking demon!_

 _Especially when its summer._

 _Why did Alfred have to invite me to the beach?! Does he know how sensitive my skin is?!_

* * *

 **Post #78 - Burn**

 _Hello. Um... Matthew here. Uh, Gil currently has a very bad sunburn._

 _He says he's in too much pain to write a blog post so he's having me do it for him._

 _So far all he's done is mope around and complain about how much it hurts._

 _It's starting to get on my nerves, which is something that's very hard to do, **but** this is Gil we're talking about. _

_Let's just hope he gets better soon ^^'_

* * *

 **A/N: Another 3 down!**

 **Character list**

 **Anya (Antarctica)**

 **Alfred (America)**

 **Matthew (Canada)**

 _ **Auf Wiedersehen für jetzt - Scottish Hills**_


	31. Post 79-81

**Again I'm so so sorry! Hopefully you guys can forgive me ;-;**

* * *

 **Post #79 - Gum**

 _So Alfred gave me this truth or dare gum today, which I then decided to give to West._

 _When I saw what the wrapper said I burst out laughing! "Twerk for no reason. Video proof please"_

 _I forced him, my phone recording each second of the ridiculous and hilarious scene._

 _Then Matthew and Lovino choose that exact moment to walk into the meeting room... They seriously stared at West and then slowly backed out of the room._ _You should have seen their faces! Gott, it was priceless!_

 _Side note: Ludwig is now going to hunt Alfred down since he's the one who gave me the gum... Don't die Alfred, that would be unawesome._

* * *

 **Post #80 -** **Eurovision**

 _How did Ukraine win?! Katyusha, you have some major explaining to do!_

 _Ugh! How come Germany never wins?! I mean, fucking Australia took second place this year! Even Russia got a spot in the top 5! How does that even happen?!_

 _WEST! You better start getting your people writing awesome songs for next year or I'll never forgive you!_

* * *

 **Post #81 - Nutella**

 _I'm starting to worry about Alfred's and Francis's unhealthy obsession with this weird peanut butter type concoction, also known as Nutella._

 _I went over to Francis's house yesterday to find the whole top shelf of his cabinet filled with Nutella containers. Alfred, on the other hand, has a section of his kitchen dedicated to the stuff._

 _Gott, hilf uns (God, help us)_

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry these took so long!**

 **Character list**

 **Alfred (America)**

 **Ludwig "West" (Germany)**

 **Matthew (Canada)**

 **Lovino (South Italy)**

 **Katyusha (Ukraine)**

 **Francis (France)**

 _ **Auf Wiedersehen für jetzt - Scottish Hills**_


	32. Update 4

I'm really sorry, but I'm putting all my stories on hold while I sort out some personal problems.

I recently found out that I have this thing called Social Anxiety Disorder, the name pretty much explains the jist of it.

People who suffer from this are afraid of talking to others or being around large groups of people (like a classroom) because they think others will judge them. We are also overly shy and self-conscious and will sometimes suffer from panic attacks if put in a uncomfortable/fearful situation (like presenting something in front of the class).

Of course there are many other symptoms, but these are the ones that affect me most. I didn't even know I had it until I almost broke down crying in Biology. My Mom had noticed some of the symptoms way before I did, but decided not to take action until I felt ready enough to talk about it (which I am very grateful for).

Now I'm going to give you some words of advice which I'm sure you've heard hundreds of times, but it is very important!

Don't keep your feelings bottled up inside! Just talk to someone, it doesn't even need to be your parents, it could be a close friend, sibling or even your doctor! I promise that you'll feel much better if you do.

* * *

 _ **Auf Wiedersehen für jetzt - Scottish Hills**_


End file.
